Strawberry Cake
by Neulra
Summary: Jongin menatap wajah di depannya itu dengan serius, "Ada serpihan kue di sekitar bibirmu." EXO. Sehun/Kai. For FID #4. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Strawberry Cake**

**Author**: Neulra

**_Rate_**: T

**_Genre_**: _Romance_/_Friendship_

**_Pairing_**: Kai **x** Sehun _a_._k_._a_ KaiHun

**_Disclaimer_**: EXO dan idola lainnya difanfiksi ini **terikat kontrak dengan ****_agency_**** masing-masing**. Saya, Neulra, sebagai author, hanya mempergunakan mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfiksi saya.

**_Warning_**: _Boys love_, _alternate reality and half-canon, typo, ooc, for_ fujoshi independence day **#4**

**.**

_'Ting Tong.'_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi murid kelas X-A belum juga keluar. Ah… Salahkan guru fisika mereka yang masih berdiri di depan papan tulis kelas mereka.

"Baiklah, kelas berakhir sampai di sini. Tugas ini dijadikan pekerjaan rumah, dan tugas ini HARUS dikumpulkan besok."

Sorak sorai menggema di seluruh penjuruh kelas.

Pria paruh bayah bernama Kyungdae—yang diketahui berstatus sebagai guru fisika kelas X-A—menunjukan senyum menyeramkan, "…yang tak mengumpulkan, nilainya akan di potong lima."

Murid-murid dikelas itu menggatikan sorak sorai riuh yang tadi mereka buat barusan dengan muka ketakutan.

Pak Kyungdae menyeringai melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukan oleh muridnya. Cih, kejam. Tak lama kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kelas itu. Membuat keadaan di kelas seketika sunyi.

"_Can we just eat now_?_ It is already rest time, right_?" sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Soojung—Krystal—membuat keadaan kelas menjadi tak sunyi lagi. Janganlah kalian kira dia sok memakai bahasa inggris untuk bertanya. Kenyataannya, ia memang berasal dari Amerika dan belum lancar berbahasa Korea.

Dongho menggangguk, "_Yes we can. Because he says our task gonna be a homework. He says, the homework will be gathered tomorrow. And yeah… it is already rest time._"

Salah satu pemuda yang ada di barisan tengah, Sehun, menatap takjub kepada percakapan yang dilakukan kedua teman sekelasnya, "Wah! Dongho, bagaimana bisa kau berbahasa inggris dengan aksen yang lancar?"

Dongho tersenyum bangga, "Biasa Hun, kan ada 'warga' _blasteran _nyasar di _dorm_."

Tatapan takjub Sehun berubah menjadi dengusan kesal, "Pamer."

Dongho cuman menjuluran lidahnya, "Nggak."

Lalu Dongho dan Sehun langsung adu mulut. Yah, tampaknya itu sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari mereka.

Jongin —yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun— memandang kesal ke arah dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu,"Aish, kaliah ini bisa gak sih berhenti bertengkar?"

Dongho mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada Sehun, begitupula dengan Sehun. Dan berkata serempak, "DIA YANG MULAI!"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi…

_'Kruyuk kruyuk'_

Terdengar bunyi yang membuat Dongho dan Sehun berhenti bertengkar, dan juga membuat Jongin spontan memegang perutnya. Oh, ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari perutnya.

Sehun bertanya kepada Jongin —seraya terkikik—, "Lapar?"

Jongin mengganggukan kepalanya, "Iya. Kantin?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Ayo! Dongho, kami duluan ya!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil —Dongho— mengangguk, "Iya.'

**.**

_'Tap, tap.'_

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor Seoul Performing High School. Terlihatlah dua orang lelaki yang mempunyai tinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter berjalan menuju kantin. Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

Sehun langsung berlari ketika sudah sampai di dalam kantin, "Pesan dua Strawberry Cake ya bu!"

Penjaga kantin —yang merupakan seorang wanita paruh baya— hanya menggangguk dan dengan cepat mengambil dua Strawberry Cake yang tadi di pesan. Kemudian ia segera memberikannya kepada Sehun, "Ini dia kuenya."

Sehun tersenyum, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil beberapa ratus won. Lalu memastikan bahwa yang ia ambil adalah uang pas, "Ini uangnya! Terima kasih."

Dengan cekatan, ia menarik tangan Jongin —yang berdiri di dekatnya— dan membawanya ke meja terdekat. Lalu menyodorkan salah satu dari dua Strawberry Cake yang baru saja ia beli, "Nih, aku yang trakrir! Silahkan dinikmati!"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sehun —yang membuat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi Sehun—,"Terima kasih."

Sehun menggebungkan pipinya, "Bukan masalah."

Mereka akhirnya memakan Strawberry Cake mereka bersama. Sesekali Jongin curi-curi pandang ke arah Sehun. Mata hitamnya menulusuri wajah —yang menurutnya cantik— milik Sehun. Tangannya tiba-tiba terulur untuk mengusap daerah di sekitar bibir Sehun. Membuat Sehun kaget.

Mata Sehun mengerjap,"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengusap pipiku?"

Jongin menatap wajah di depannya itu dengan serius,"Ada serpihan kue di sekitar bibirmu."

_'Blush'_

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

Jongin yang menyadari bahwa pipi sahabatnya itu memerah, langsung menyeringai, "Lho… Kok menundukan kepala sih? Serpihan kue di sekitar bibirmu masih banyak Sehuna~ Sini biar aku bersihkan dulu~"

Muka cantik milik Sehun makin merona, "Ugh… gak usah di bersihkan juga gak apa-apa."

Seringaian Jongin makin melebar, dipergunakan lah tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Sehun, "Heh… benarkah?"

Terlihatlah wajah Sehun yang sudah seperti tomat. Dengan efek tambahan bibir dimajukan. Lalu serpihan kue berterbaran di sekitarnya.

Jongin menelan ludah gugup. Wajah Sehun benar-benar menggoda sekarang. Membuat ia secara perlahan —dan tak sadar— mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Sehun. Sehingga kepala mereka hanya berjarak beberpa sentimeter.

_'Cup'_

Kedua belah bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tapi hanya sebentar, sebelum Jongin menarik kepalanya lagi. Sehun? Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Yang jelas ia sangat malu.

Suasana di antara mereka hening. Smapai akhirnya Jongin membuka suara.

"Maaf…" Ucapan yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda berkulit hitam itu terdengar penuh penyesalan. Membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Gak apa-apa kok. Gak masalah."

Jongin terlihat kaget, "Tapi kan… Tadi…"

Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jongin, "Aish… Kan sudah aku bilang, gak apa-apa Jongin. Lagipula—"

Jongin menyela Sehun, "Lagipula apa?"

"—Aku juga menginginkan itu." Sehun dengan spontan langsung menutup mulutnya.

Jongin kaget, "Serius?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya."

"Kalau aku menyatakan perasaan kepadamu, kau mau menerimanya?"

"Iya. Kim Jongin, aku benar-benar serius."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, apakah kau, Oh Sehun, mau menjadi pacarku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajah Jongin, "Jadi kita resmi berpacaran?"

Sehun mendengus seraya menunduk—menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, "Ya iyalah, kita resmi."

Jongin berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki, "Jangan ngambek, Sehuna. Oh iya, dari tadi kan bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Jadi… mau bolos?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Boleh. Toh, sekali kali membakang tak apa kan?"

**END**

**.**

**author's note:**  
AKHIRNYA SAYA BIKIN FF SEKAI! YEAY! Sehun _uke_ ya, pemirsa! /krik/  
Serius SeKai itu terlalu _so sweet_~~ adsfndsjkgnfhnjt _magnae couple_! Kkkk  
_Btw_, kenapa saya mencantumkan _alternate reality_ dalam _warning_? Itu karena Dongho dan Krystal sekolahnya di Hanrim, tapi saya pindahin seenak jidat di sini O3O /slap/


End file.
